La continuación de Mi versión de Monster High El motorista
by depredador scar
Summary: Spectra no a tenido una vida sencilla después de su muerte a vivido preguntan doce por que le pasaron esas cosas tan horribles pero cuando llega un nuevo primo de William y Ray que al parecer sabe mas de ella de lo que aparenta ¿que pasara? ¿ella encontrara el amor que la cure o podría odiar este nuevo alumno?
1. Chapter 1

**Primero: lo lamento por la tardanza, es que me gusta mucho tener toda la historia completa antes de subir y cuando estaba por subir, tuve problemas con un virus, un juego y una mala Internet y se me borro toda la carpeta y para colmo no tenia una copia :-P jajaja.**

**Y por ultimo un agradecimiento ****para y por sus consejos y palabras de apoyo un beso y un abrazo desde aquí.**

**Un ultimo comentario: como todos mis historias se conectan si les cuesta entender la historia lean el episodio anterior. =-)**

**no soy el dueño de ninguna marca registrada que pueda aparecer aquí.**

* * *

El motorista

Ray y Operetta estaban caminando rumbo a la escuela y Ray le estaba platicando sobre su primo.

No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no se encuentran en la casa primero, como monstruos normales, en ves de en la escuela? Pregunto ella.

Si encuentras mejores horarios de vuelo no dudes en avisarme. El le respondió.

Justamente en ese momento paso por la calle una motocicleta tan rápido que el camino se volvía de fuego.

Ablando del rey de roma. Dijo Ray. Operetta te presento a mi primo, Johnny.

En Monster High

Ray le estaba contando sobre su "encuentro" con Johnny a William y las chicas estaban un poco apartadas para escuchar discretamente.

¿De donde viene el? Pregunto Frankie.

Ray me conto que el nació en Grecia pero vivió gran parte de su vida en Inglaterra. Operetta dijo.

Espero que nuestra primera impresión de el sea mas positiva que la de Ray. Dijo Draculaura. Sin ofender Operetta.

Con temor de imitar a Cleo ¿saben de que raza es el? Pregunto Clawdeen.

Todas se miraron extrañadas. En ese momento el apareció.

Ya llego el motociclista fantasma. El les grito a sus primos.

¡Johnny! Los dos dijeren al unisón.

Los tres se abrazaron y apesaro a hablar de distintos temas.

Las chicas por su parte estaban mirando muy atentamente a este monstruo. El tenía un cabellos al estilo cortina, era alto, aparentemente musculoso y vestía con una campera y pantalones de cuero negro y como tenia la campera abierta se podía ver que tenia una remera blanca, también llevaba una cadena a modo de cinturón. En ese momento apareció Spectra. Y Draculaura le izo una seña para que se acercara.

Chicas no puedo hablar tengo la oportunidad de confirmar un chisme ¡genial! Ella dijo emocionada.

Pero Spectra mira… Draculaura no alcanzo a decir nada por que Spectra ya se avía ido atravesando las paredes.

Las chicas y los primos Johnny no se percataron pero un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Johnny y el dirigió una mirada extraña a las chicas.

Chicos por las dudas, no hay un… el no termino debido a que Ray lo interrumpió.

Nos olvidamos de presentarte con ella. El le dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la espalda y lo dirigía hacia las chicas para presentarlos.

Después de una amistosa con las chicas, la cual dejo una mejor impresión que la de primera de Ray, todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases dejando a Johnny buscando sus cosas en su casillero y William y Clawdeen lo esperaraban.

Mientras el sacaba algunos materiales el pesaba.

Muy extraño, no se supone que sienta este tipo de escalofríos si no hay fantasmas cercas. De repente el se detuvo y una mirada neutra se planto en su mirada. Y según los libros este tipos de escalofríos son correspondientes a una… De pronto su rostro quedo en estado shock pero de repente sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No es imposible justamente aquí y después de tantos años.

Después cerro su casillero y se fue con su primo y Clawdeen.

* * *

**E aqui el primer episodio espero que les guste y si todo sale bien el próximo capitulo estará listo pronto.**


	2. ENCUENTRO Y DESENCUENTRO

**para el que me allá dado el honor de de leer mi historia le explico que estuve mucho, mucho, ¡mucho! tiempo sin Internet. lo bueno es que el tiempo me sirvió para adelantar mucho.**

* * *

Encuentro y desencuentro.

Johnny, William y Clawdeen caminaban veloz mente por el pasillo desértico de Monster High.

Por que caminamos tan rápido. Le pregunto Johnny a William.

Estamos llegando tarde a la clase del señor Rotter. Le respondió su primo.

Creme a su clase no quieres llegar tarde. Le advirtió Clawdeen.

Mientras tanto en la reciente mente espesada clase del Señor Rotter.

Cuando el señor Rotter entro al salón todo el mundo quedo callado. Todos sabían que el era de los profesores estrictos.

Para saber a donde vamos necesitamos saber de donde vinimos. El señor Rotter comenzó con estas simples palabras que dejaron a sus alumnos desconcertados. Hoy aprenderemos sobre algunos de los clanes monstruos mas fuertes del planeta.

Cree que allá clanes mas fuertes, que el clan lobo. Clawd dijo con un deje de orgullo.

El señor Rotter se paro en frente de Clawd y apoyando doce en la mesa le dijo:

Creedme cuando le digo señor Wolf que comparado con otros clanes de monstruos, los lobos son simples cachorros.

Luego de estas aterradoras palabras el señor Rotter extendió una imagen que esta plegada arriba del pizarrón. Era un esqueleto con una remera blanca y con muchos agujeros, tenia un pantalón negro y fino que también estaba lleno de agujeros. De este "singular" personaje salía fuego de todo su cuerpo y lo rodeaba. De pronto entraron Clawdeen, William y Johnny al salón.

Legan tarde… pero debido a que tenemos un nuevo estudiante lo dejare pasar solo por esta ves. Dijo el señor Rotter.

Después de esto los 3 se sentaron en la primera fila. Mientras el señor Rotter buscaba algo de su cajón, Spectra apareció silenciosamente por la pared trasera y se sentó en la última fila al lado de Draculaura, pero cuando se sentó accidentalmente su lápiz se cayó y ella se inclino a buscarlo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Johnny y el se dio vuelta buscado la que creía era la causa, pero antes de que lo descubriera una mano golpe su mesa.

Señor Johnny… le recomiendo que si quiere aprobar esta clase se abstenga de mirar hacia atrás, no tendrá un trato especial solo por ser nuevo.

Johnny solo asintió a las frías palabras de su maestro. Spectra había escuchado las duras palabras de su profesor, pero el nombre de ese monstro no lo conocía.

Draculaura quien es el nuevo chico. Ella le pregunto a su amiga en vos baja.

Recuerdas que William nos platico acerca de que algunos de sus primos planeaban desde mucho tiempo, vivir todos juntos y estudia en la misma escuela. Spectra asintió con la cabeza. Bueno el es Johnny y es… muy atractivo. Ella dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¿Por qué soy la ultima en enterarme? Ella le dijo a Draculaura indigna.

Tratamos de contártelo hoy cuando nos encontramos, pero estabas, muy apurada. Spectra asintió con la cabeza al recordar. No te preocupes como cualquier monstruo normal entrara a tu blog esta noche y entonces aprovecharas y le aras una entrevista. Spectra asintió pero no podía dejar de ver al joven monstruo tenia algo especia y ella quería descubrirlo.

El resto del día fue normal para Johnny. William y Clawdeen le habían mostrado toda la escuela y lo ayudaron con su integración. Después de la escuela Ray, William y Johnny regresaron a la mansión y William le mostro su habitación.

La habitación era azul con un patrón de cadenas, una cama para dos persona, tenia un baño privado como todas las habitaciones de la casa y un pequeño closet, en la parte inferior de la cama tenia un baúl especial donde guardaba sus recuerdos, un pequeño escritorio que estaba al lado de la ventana. En una de las esquinas de la pared se encontraba una pequeña cama de mascotas del tamaño como para un perro pequeño, solo que en ves de un perro era zorro negro con un patrón de cadenas blancas en ambos lados de su cuerpo que iban desde sus ojos asta el final su cuerpo uniéndose en la cola, además avía dos cosas raras con ese animal. La primera era un extraño resplandor blanco que emergía de el y la otra era que flotaba por enzima de la cama mientras aparentemente dormía. Johnny al ver esto sonrío tiernamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Para que rayos te compre una cama para mascotas si solo levitas por encima. Al oír la vos inconfundible de su dueño en zorro levanto la cabeza y se lanzo a correr asía su dueño que se agacho y extendió los brazos para recibirlo. Cero como esta el zorro fantasma mas lindo de todos. El dijo mientras le frotaba la panza.

Después de esto Johnny se dio una ducha y salió únicamente con un pantalón azul, fino. No pudo encontrar a su mascota, asta que de la nada apareció flotando y se acostó en sus hombros, el solo le rasco la cabeza y se sentó en su computadora.

Veamos de qué se trata ese famoso blog chismes de la escuela. Le dijo a su zorro mientras este asentía.

El ingreso en la pagina y antes que pudiera leer algo o mirar alguna foto un cuadro de dialogo se abrió.

Hola me llama Spectra y soy la encargada de esta pagina y ya que un pajarito me conto que eres nuevo quiero hacerte un perfil a la medida como a todos los estudiantes.

El miro sorprendido el mensaje. Parece que soy tema de conversación en la escuela. El dijo a su zorro.

Bien Spectra soy un libro abierto pregúntame lo que quieras.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Spectra estaba acostada en su cama con su laptop sobre sus piernas y casualmente su hurón estaba acostada encima de sus hombros de la misma forma que el zorro de Johnny. Ella miro a Rhuen y le dijo:

Parece muy agradable. Primero revisemos se podemos llevarnos bien. Ella dijo.

¿Te gusta el periodismo? Su hurón la miro decepcionada. Ella se dio cuenta de esto.

¿Qué? Solo es curiosidad. Ella dijo mientras se escondía en hombros.

La verdad… si, mi madre fue reportera y mi abuela corresponsal de guerra.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en Spectra. Solo con eso ya me agrado. Muy bien comencemos con las preguntas mas serias.

¿Tienes una mascota? Y si la tienes ¿Qué animal es?

Spectra espero por unos segundos asta que la contestación apareció.

Un zorro negro. Ella lo leyó en vos alta, para que su propia mascota, que parecía no prestarle atención, pero cuando Spectra menciono el genero del zorro repentinamente tomo interés, Spectra solo la miro y rio.

Y dime ¿cual es la tuya? Spectra se mordió el labio inferior ante esta pregunta mientras miraba a su mascota.

Disculpa pera las preguntas las hago yo. No tardo en aparecer una contestación

Digamos que mas que una entrevista esto podría ser un debate entonces tanto tu como yo podríamos aprender del otro.

Así que quieres saber de mí también. Ella pensó para si misma.

Ok. Mi mascota es una hurón morada. Nuevamente la contestación no tardo en llegar, pero de forma extraña.

Akdjnc jhdfiaue alksjcadu.

No tenia idea de que pudiera hablar en el idioma Ada. Ella le dijo a su mascota, pero nuevamente apareció un comentario.

Se que parecía idioma Ada, pero mi zorro salto sobre el teclado al escuchar de tu hurón.

Son iguales ustedes dos. Ella le dijo a su hurón que se tapo la cara con sus patitas.

La entrevista duro otras dos hora, en ese periodo ambos se reían de las contestaciones del otro o de algún comentario sarcástico.

En la casa de Johnny

Esta a sido la mejor entrevista que e echo. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en la cara de Johnny.

Crees que mi número de iCoffin es una información importante. El escribió.

Bueno eso era mas curiosidad mía que nada mas.

Johnny miro a su zorro que lo miraba con una sonrisa picara.

No molestes. El le dijo.

Bueno te veré mañana Johnny.

Asta mañana Spectra. Antes de que pudiera serrar el blog un mensaje volvió a aparecer.

Casi se me olvida, que clase de monstruo eres.

Soy un ghos… antes de que pudiera terminar su computadora se apagó y su CPU comenzó a largar humo. El la abrió y se encontró con que esta llena de arena.

¿Pero que…? Antes de que pudiera terminar escucho unas risas debajo de su piso. El sabia que debajo de su habitación se encontraba la cocina

¡Muy maduro chicos! El grito y antes de que pudiera gritar de nuevo un mensaje le llego a trabes de su iCoffin.

No se que paso, pero no te preocupes mañana hablamos… un beso Spectra.

¿Un beso he? El pensó y mientras sonreía pensó: Que chica mas interesante.

Una horas después.

Un niño no muy alto con el pelo negro y corto, corría por los pasillos de un castillo con una armadura templaría solo que sin la cruz roja, en ves el dibujo de un ojo rojo con tres aspas negras orbitando el iris negro. No avía ninguna luz por el pasillo solo la de la luna que se filtraba de grandes ventanales. La escena era atroz los pasillos estaban en ruinas los grandes ventanales y vigas adornadas con tema de leones reducidos a escombros, el niño se paro en frente de la gran puerta, puso ambas mano en cada puerta y mientras respiraba forzosamente y obviamente asustado la abrió lentamente y cuando la primera línea de luz completamente blanca dividió su cuerpo...

Aaaaaaaaaaaa… Johnny se avía despertando gritando, sudando y aterrado. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque han vuelto a aparecer estos horribles sueños.

8 minutos antes en la cocina

Ray y William estaban sentados bebiendo café con la notebook de William enfrente de ellos. Estaba sonando una música que todos conocían bien.

No puedo creer que sea el video numero uno de la web. Dijo Ray.

Pues créelo, el baile del caballo arrasa. Sabes lo que yo no puedo creer… es que no me hallas pagado.

Apostar contigo se ha vuelto menos agradable desde que comencé a perder. El dijo mientras le pasaba una bolsa de monedas. Además con el dinero que te toco como inversionista ¿no es suficiente?

Comenzó cuando tu no quisiste invertir a diferencia de mi en muchas cosas.

A si ¿dame ejemplos?

Deja ver… Los Beatles, J. , Coca Cola, Facebook… no pudo seguir esta larga lista de ejemplos por que su hermano de interrumpió.

Ok, ok… ya entendí soy un asco para las finanzas.

De repente un sonoro grito que vino de arriba.

¿No lo había superado? Ray pregunto.

Lo que nuestro primo vivió esa noche solo se supera con una cosa. Ray lo miro intrigado. Perdón. Se acerca la hora mas difícil de nuestro primo Ray.

¿Sabes algo que yo no?

Algún día te darás cuenta Ray de que se mas de esta familia y del mundo… de lo que me conviene.


	3. El gran encuentro

**Bueno aqui esta el siguiente episodio les pido perdón por la espera tan larga.**

**un agradecimiento especial para Karen por apoyarme y a todos los que me han alentado por el facebook.**

* * *

¿Encuentro?

Al día siguiente Johnny y Ray se encontraban estudiando en la biblioteca de Monster High. Aparentemente Johnny trataba de explicarle a Ray algo muy difícil.

No puedo creer que no sepas esto. Johnny dijo decepcionado. As estado en este mundo el mismo tiempo que yo.

Lo siento… pero no todos pasamos, horas del día estudiando, pergaminos antiguos. El se defendió.

No es historia es cultura básica… pero, bueno. Te lo repetiré una vez mas. De repente el se puso muy serio. Purus anima es el latín para alma pura o alma bella, estas almas son las que rondan por la tierra pero que inexplicablemente no pueden avanzar por que no tienen cuentas pendiente, son las almas que cuando encontraron el final de su vida, no era su hora.

Pero cual es la diferencia.

Que los fantasmas comunes encontraron su final como estaba predestinado pero dejaron algo pendiente en este mundo, que los ata, pero las purus anima no encontraron su final como estaba destinada y si tienen la fortuna de encontrar un mensajero de los dioses, como un ghost rider, sirviente de los dioses griegos, estos le pueden devolver la corporalidad, pero conservaran su inmortalidad de monstruo y sus poderes.

Ósea que no vuelven a ser humanos. Johnny asintió con la cabeza mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Ellos se estaban yendo, cuando escucharon algunas risas y murmullos. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que William, Cleo, Clawdeen, Frankie y Draculaura estaban viendo algo en la notebook de Ghoulia.

Que están viendo. Pregunto Ray a su hermano.

Uno de los chismes del blog de Spectra.

¿Spectra? Johnny pregunto tomando un rápido interés en la computadora, pero cuando miro la pantalla su sonrisa cambio a un seño fruncido. William Spectra tiene un "oficina" aquí ¿Dónde? El dijo muy tranquilo.

Es un salón abandonado al sur… algo aparentemente paso por la mente de William, pero antes de decir algo, Johnny ya no estaba. O, no ¿Qué e echo? ¡Ray corre! El y Ray empezaron a correr a la "oficina" de Spectra y las chicas preguntándose que pasaba los siguieron.

Spectra estaba sentada en su escritorio, toda la habitación parecía abandonada y había muchas telarañas. Ella estaba mirando su iCoffin preguntándose si debería enviarle un texto a Johnny preguntándole si quería hacer algo, pero tenia miedo que este le dijera que no.

Bueno ¿Qué mas da? Are el intento. Ella le envió el texto e instantánea mente escucho la música de un iCoffin recibiendo un texto del otro la puerta.

De pronto una figura atravesó la puerta como un fantasma, solo que no flotaba ni parecía un fantasma, lo mas aterrador era una cadena que esta al rojo vivo enrollada en su mano, es mas partes de la cadena tenían fuego.

¿Un… Ghost…Rider? Spectra pregunto con temor, sabia que ellos eran cazadores de almas al servicio de los dioses griegos.

Lamento que tengamos que conocernos en estas situaciones Spectra.

¿Johnny? Ella le pregunto con temor a la respuesta.

Tantos años buscando y por fin te encuentro. El dijo en vos baja, mientras apretaba el puño alrededor de la cadena.

Spectra dedujo que el ataque no tardaría en venir así que cerro los ojos y se preparo.

De repente la puerta fue derivada y entraron William y Ray en guardia seguidos de las chicas. Para sorpresa de los chicos la escena era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban ver. Johnny estaba arrodillado ante Spectra de la misma forma en que alguien se arrodillaría ante la realeza, y su cadena enfrente de el.

Spectra abrió los ojos lentamente al no sentir ningún ataque y la postura de Johnny la dejo mas impactada que al resto. Ella dedujo que posiblemente el sabia de su paso, Spectra odiaba que la trataran diferente por su pasado es mas la única de sus amigas que sabia de esto era Ghoulia y la única razón era que ella era muy lista y lo dedujo. Cuando ella intento abrió la boca para decir algo, fu rápidamente cortada por la palabras de Johnny.

Me inclino ante ti… Purús ánima. El dijo de la forma mas solemne posible.

Las chicas no entendieron esto a excepción de Spectra, Ray y William. Los últimos dos tenían expresiones de shock en sus caras.

Johnny ella es… El no termino su frase debido a que fu cortado en seco por Johnny.

Si, si lo es. Johnny dijo tranquilamente mientras conservaba su pose arrodillada.

Ray y William se miraron boquiabiertos y después de un segundo cayeron arrodillados de la misma forma que Johnny.

Muy bien. Alguien nos quiere explicar que esta pasando aquí. Cleo demando.

Si, ¿Por qué se postran ante Spectra? Frankie pregunto.

¿Y que significa Purus anima? Draculaura pregunto extrañada por la palabra.

Y después te preguntas por que el Sr Rotter llora en los recreos. Ray le dijo en vos baja a su hermano.

Purus anima es latín antiguo para alma pura, sin manchas, el alma mas limpia del mundo. Johnny dijo levantándose.

Yo… no puedo ser una Purús anima, no soy tan buena. Spectra alego tímidamente. Todavía esta impresionada por la apariencia de Johnny.

¿Por qué te extraña tanto? Clawdeen le pregunto a su amiga, pero la respuesta fue contesta por su novio.

Por que el termino Purús anima solo es para las almas que merecen la recompensa mas grande de los dioses, es mas, el termino solo a sido aplicado dos veces en la historia de la tierra y si Spectra deberás es una eso la convertiría en la tercera. William les explico con detalles.

¿Cual es la recompensa? Cleo pregunto.

Recuperar la corporalidad. Spectra dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla. La capacidad de que los demás te toque, que tus los toque, volver a experimentar todo como antes de que fueras un… fantasma. Spectra estaba tratando de contener los sollozos.

O sea que volverás a ser humana. Frankie pregunto.

No exactamente. Johnny dijo. Podrás desacerté de tus ataduras de fantasma, pero conservaras todos tus poderes de fantasma y la inmortalidad de uno.

Pero ¿Y mis padres? Spectra pregunto.

Por lo general hay un protocoló distinto, pero en un caso de un alma tan blanca como la tuya… a tus padres se les permitirá recuperar su corporalidad también.

Una lágrima pequeña corría por la mejilla de Spectra, mientras trataba de contener los sollozos. Johnny se acercó lentamente a Spectra.

¿Estas lista?

¿Puedes hacerlo aquí? El asintió. Pues entonces no esperes mas.

¿¡Estas preparada!? Spectra asintió con la cabeza.

Una bola de fuego comenzó a concentrarse en la manos de Johnny, mientras crecía mas y mas en sus manos, poniendo muy nervioso a todo el mundo.

¡No, es broma! El saco una lave de su bolsillo.

¿Eso es todo? Spectra dijo decepcionada.

¿Que esperabas?¿Un pentagrama y a mi gritando un montón de incoherencias? Johnny le pregunto.

De repente Johnny puso su mano entre las de Spectra como si estuviera tomando algo, luego atrajo su mano hacia el, pero todo el cuerpo se Spectra fue atraído hacia el.

¿Pero que…? Spectra no pudo terminar de decir algo debido a que las acciones de Johnny le respondieron.

El sujeto tiernamente con ambas manos las manos de Spectra, mientras sopla en medio de ellas. Sin previo aviso unos grilletes aparecieron entre las manos de Spectra. Johnny puso la llave en ambas serraduras y las cadenas cayeron al suelo como si pesaran mil kilos. Al principio nada paso, pero después una luz dorada muy brillante emergió de todo el cuerpo de Spectra y empezó a elevarse.

Creo que eso cumple con sus expectativas de algo poco común. William le dijo al oído a su hermano.

Después de unos momentos Spectra bajo muy lentamente y descendió sobre los brazos de Johnny. Para la gran sorpresa de Spectra cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Johnny la sostenía y que ella no lo atravesaba. Johnny la bajo lentamente y cuando ella estuvo de nuevo en el suelo, comenzó a mirar su cuerpo. No hubo cambios importantes en su cuerpo, es mas el único cambio visible era que ya no se podía ver a trabes de ella, el resto era normal: su pelo, su piel, asta esa aura brillante y fantasmal que siempre la rodeaba, pero a pesar de eso ella seguía mirando sus manos impactada.

Tu poderes los controlaras con la mente, te tardaras algún tiempo, pero… El no termino debido a que Spectra se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo por el cuello.

Johnny se ruborizo tanto que sus primos temían que se incendiara. El abrazo era simple, pero lleno de amor, y cuando Johnny por fin empezaba a salir del shock Spectra se separaron.

Vamos mis padres también.

Ella lo tomo del brazo y se dirigió volando hacia la pared ignorando los gritos de Johnny que pedían que se detenga, pero lamentablemente fue muy tarde y Johnny se estrello contra la pared. Todos los presentes pusieron caras de dolor.

Eso dejara una marca. William dijo.

Cuando Spectra se percato de que le falta "algo", regreso muy apenada,

Creía que tu también atravesabas las paredes.

Tengo que activar la habilidad primero. El dijo mientras se frotaba la espalda por el dolor.

Luego de un momento ellos se fueron dejando a todos los demás solos. Las chicas estaban comentando la increíble suerte de Spectra, pero por otro lado William y Ray se levantaron muy pensativos.

Avías visto a Johnny así de feliz antes. Ray le pregunto a su hermano.

Sin dudas la suerte brilla por el momento para el.

Apostamos. Rey dijo mientras levantaba dos dedos.

¿¡Que diablos te pasa!? William tenia un rostro muy enojado asta que levanto cinco dedos con una gran sonrisa, los dos se dieron la mano y la apuesta comenzó. Chicas les invito un café. William les dijo a todas las chicas.

* * *

**Estoy seguro que la mayoría piensan que todo eso de la corporalidad es ridículo debido a que... no cambio directamente en nada, pero... me dicen como se besaran jaja XD. En las próximas historia este detalle tendrá una transendecia importante, tal ves no en la próxima historia, no en la siguiente, pero si la tendrá.**

**cualquier comentario y queja serán bienvenido. **


	4. El inicio o el final de algo

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo la cuarta parte Fic estoy sumamente agradecido a todos los que me han dado palabras de apoyo a través del Face.**

**No se olviden que cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia me serviría mucho.**

* * *

Era una hermosa noche, las estrellas brillaban fuertemente en el cielo y había una hermosa brisa en el aire. Dos figuras estaban sentadas en las escalerillas de una casa con el típico aspecto de casa de fantasma. Las dos figuras eran Spectra y Johnny.

"Me alegra que todo allá salido bien con mis padres. " Ella dijo mientras toma un trago de agua.

"Me parecía que al principio me tenían miedo, pero no los culpo. No creo que un cazador sea el tipo de amistades que un padre espera que su hija traiga a casa. "

"No te preocupes. No le gusta que traiga ningún chico en general. " Ella dijo mientras abrazaba su cuerpo por el frió.

"¿ Frió? " Él le pregunto.

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Con el tiempo había olvidado como se sentían: el frió, el hambre, el calor de la piel. Es como si volviera a experimentar todo. "

Johnny la vio y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Mientras Spectra todavía se frotaba los brazos el se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre sus hombros. Spectra lo miro sorprendida.

"Dijiste que tenias frío ¿no? "

Ella no lo miro. Spectra sonrió mientras tomaba ambos bordes de la chaqueta y sin darse cuenta un tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas, que debido a su claro color de piel resaltaba enormemente. Johnny se dio cuenta de esto y rio muy suavemente.

"¿Qué pasa? " Ella pregunto al escuchar la débil risa.

"Me encanta el rosa de tus mejillas". El dijo mirándola tiernamente.

Spectra al darse cuenta de que estaba ruborizada y que Johnny se dio cuenta antes que ella, hizo que el débil rubor cambiara a un rojo fuerte.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo? " Ella estaba obviamente tratando de cambiar de tema. Johnny solo asintió. "¿Cómo sabes tanto de Purús anima, si no hay menciones en los libros? "

El solo dio un suspiro y la miro directo a los ojos.

"Te contare uno de los grandes secretos de mi familia. " Spectra estaba impactada nadie que supiera que ella es la chismosa espectral le tenia suficiente confianza para contarle algo. "Hace ya muchos años a un ghost rider se le encargo como ultima misión de entrenamiento, darle su recompensa a la segunda Purús anima de la historia y que por esas cosas de la vida, vivía en su mismo pueblo". Spectra continúo asintiendo. "Cuando el la vio por primera vez, quedo impactado por su belleza y debido al gran corazón del rider, el siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, y de esa forma una hermosa amistad nació, luego evoluciono a un gran y puro amor y finalmente se casaron y tuvieron dos hijo: uno ya grande y el otro todavía es un pequeño. "

"No lo entiendo eso no responde a mi pregunta. " Ella lo miro unos momentos asta que aparentemente asimilo la historia. "No me digas que tu…" Ella se vio interrumpida cuando Johnny le pasó una foto muy vieja, en blanco y negro, y otra mas reciente.

En la mas vieja se distinguían las figuras de una mujer alta con el cabello muy similar al de Spectra y un hombre muy ancho de hombros, muy parecido a Johnny y el detalle que llamo la atención de Spectra fue un niño en los brazos de la mujer. La segunda foto era casi igual, nada mas que los dos adultos abrazaban a Johnny y el tenia en brazos a un niño recién nacido.

"Mi madre fue la segunda Purús anima de la historia y mi padre fue el rider que le devolvió la corporalidad. Por eso tengo algunos poderes fantasmales. "

Después de unos momentos en que Spectra no supo que decir, ella lo miro esperando algún comentario, pero el solo la miro y sonrió. Al ver esta sonrisa ella se recostó sobre el y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Johnny mientras serraba los ojos. Las manos de ambos empezaron a bajar asta llegar a sus respectivas rodillas donde ambas manos se entrelazaron. Spectra todavía con los ojos serrados sonrió, así que no pudo ver lo que andaba mal. Johnny puso una cara de horror, miedo y sorpresa toda junta y una gota de sudor frio recorría su lado izquierdo de su cara.

"Spectra es tarde y debo irme ya. " El le dijo como se ignorara lo que acababa de pasar.

"Muy bien…te veré mañana. " Ella le dio una sonrisa

Johnny solo le sonrió y luego se fue. Cuando Spectra ya no pudo escuchar mas el sonido de la moto de Johnny ella dio un fuerte chillido y voló veloz mente a su habitación. Cuando ella lego a su cuarto tomo a su hurón y dando vueltas en el aire abrazando a ella decía alegremente.

"¡Lo amo!¡Lo amo!".

Pero desgraciadamente las cosas no eran iguales en el garaje de la casa de Johnny. El llego lo mas silenciosamente posible para no despertar a sus primos, el sabia que la mansión era grande pero no quería despertarlos.

El seguía sentado en su moto pero su rostro empezó a sollozarse y su respiración se hacia cada ves mas pesada, asta que comenzó a llorar como un niño que le hubieran dado la peor noticia y de echo por sus palabras quizás si recio una mala noticia.

"¡Por que?... ¿Por qué ella?... todos menos ella". El siguió llorando y repitiendo cosas como esas por un tiempo.

* * *

**Que secretos se ocultan tras Johnny, que abra pasado... no se pierdan la siguiente historia aquí por el mismo canal.**


	5. Una Horrible Verdad

Una horrible verdad.

En la casa de los chicos, más especifico en la habitación de William.

La habitación tenia mucha de su ropa en el piso, pero…. Había una falda de mujer en una silla una blusa femenina encima de un baúl y interesantemente un sostén y unas bragas en la parte inferior de la cama. De repente una figura desnuda un poco peluda apareció de entre las sabanas de William y acomodo su espalda en el pecho de William mientras el le sonreía y la abrazaba. Habían pasado su primera noche de pareja y para ambos era su primera ves. De pronto ella se volteo y compartieron un pequeño beso.

-Hola amor-. Dijo Clawdeen todavía con los ojos serrados.

-Hola bebe- el dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Ellos solo se miraron con amor durante unos minutos asta que escucharon la unos golpes en su puerta seguido de la vos de Ray.

-Es Ray-. El susurro a Clawdeen. -Debes irte se supone que correríamos juntos esta mañana-.

-Que clase de monstruo se levanta a las ocho de la mañana en sábado-

-Lo siento es una traición-. El se encogió de hombros. -No te preocupes le dije a mi nana que te dejara la puerta de atrás abierta-

El rápidamente chasqueo los dedos, y el y Clawdeen estaban vestidos.

-Enséñame a hacer eso-. Clawdeen le susurro

Ellos se dieron un tierno beso antes de escuchar la vos de Ray una ves mas.

-Voy a pasar William-

Antes que pudiera siquiera tocar la perilla William apareció frente a el y luego de un silencio incomodo bajaron las escaleras.

-William quiero comprobar algo para saber si le gane una apuesta a nuestro hermano-. Ray le dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Si tú apostaste abras perdido como de costumbre, sin embargo dime-.

-Le aposte a Shaka que Clawdeen no era virgen-. Después de ese comentario, William paro en seco.

-¿Lo sabias?-. El le pregunto sin darse vuelta.

-Escuche el sonido de la cabecera de tu cama golpeando fuertemente la pared y los gritos y aullidos de placer de cierta loba y con lo incapaz que serias de engañar a Clawdeen, ella era la única opción. Sea como, sea. Clawdeen no podía seguir siendo "blanca" con lo coqueta que era…-. El se detuvo tras ver que su hermano lo veía de reojo sonriendo. -No puedo creerlo-.

-Abras sido en tu época el Don Juan mas grande, pero tu suerte en el juego sigue siendo la misma-. El empezó a reírse. -Recuerda que no todos nos acostamos con cuanta gata pasaba en frente nuestro-.

-No le digas a Shaka-. Ray dijo apenado pero se deprimió aún más cuando le llego un texto que decía:

"Shaka esta en todas parte, y en ninguna parte… me debes quinientos dólares".

Ellos estaban apunto de pasar por el umbral de la cocina cuando se encontraron con su nana. Era una mujer de edad no muy avanzada pero con signos de que la edad había empezado a caer sobre ella.

-Nana que ocurre-. William le pregunto.

-Es Johnny estoy preocupada por el, esta muy triste-.

-Triste a lo loco o a lo común-. Pregunto Ray.

-A lo común, pero peor-. Ella dijo.

-Muy bien nana hablaremos con el-. William le dijo.

En la sala, Johnny estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

-Cielos, ¿Qué te pasa Johnny? - Ray le pregunto

-Nada-. El dijo sin ninguna emoción evidente.

-Nadie en este mundo esta triste sin ninguna razón-. William le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. -Dinos ¿que paso en la casa de Spectra anoche? -.

-Johnny solo dio un suspiro y levanto la cabeza. -¿Nunca sintieron que el destino les juega en contra todo el tiempo? -

-Solo los lunes-. Ray le respondió.

-Ayer cuando estuve con Spectra sin ninguna explicación mi habilidad de fantasma, de leer la mente se activo y pude leer todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos-.

-¿Se enojo por eso? -. William le pregunto

-No ella no se percato-. Los ojos de Johnny de repente se pusieron rojos, parecía que iba a volver a llorar.

-¿Pero que paso entonces? - Ray esta arto de darle tantas largas al asunto.

-Ella…ella…ella es la chicha de hace años. La vos de Johnny se quebró y las lágrimas cayeron de los costados de sus ojos-.

Ray y William se miraron impactados.

-O por Dios, Buda, Thor, Zeus y Raaaaa…-. Ray dijo.

-¿Estas cien por ciento seguro que es no te equivocas? -. William le pregunto

El levanto su cara húmeda por el llanto. -Lo entienden ahora como puedo pretender tener algo con ella, si le e echo tanto daño, yo…-. El no pudo terminar por William lo tomo de la cara.

-¡Escúchame y escúchame bien!¡tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso esa noche! -

Johnny solo se zafo del agarre. -¡No importa yo debía protegerla y no lo hice! -

-¿No te parece, raro Johnny?-. Johnny miro confundido a William. -Llegas a esta ciudad y tus sueños se vuelven peores que en el pasado, ella es casualmente esa chica, ella casualmente vive en esta ciudad, ella por coincidencia estudia en Monster High, ella por mera casualidad es una Purus anima, siendo por casualidad que tu madre fu la ultima antes de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. El le pregunto.

-Creo que sus destinos mas que estar entrelazados, ya estaban predestinados a unirse-. William le dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su primo.

-¿Pero y si ella me repudia?-. El le pregunto.

-No importa si eso pasa, pero si quieres tener un futuro, primero tienes que aceptar tu pasado y luego… dejarlo ir-. William se quedo callado esperando su respuesta.

-¿Y ahora que?-. El le pregunto.

-¡Solo invítala a salir por el amor de Zeus!-. Ray le dijo pasándole su iCoffin. -Es el aniversario de la ves en que las escuelas de vampiros y lobos se unieron a Monster High-.

El solo tomo el iCoffin y se preparo.

-Yo… yo… no se que… decir-. Johnny tartamudeo.

William solo le puso la mano sobre su hombro mientras le daba una sonrisa amigable.

-Ya le gustaste por lo que tienes dentro, no necesitas inventar nada, solo se el monstruo que eres-. El se levanto del sofá y se dirigía a la cocina, asta que escucho la vos de su hermano.

-Y mejor apresúrate Johnny antes de ser el ultimo virgen de la familia, verdad William-.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que William se abalanzó sobre su hermano dando vuelta sobre el sofá.

-¡Nana trae algunas vendas!-. Johnny grito.

En otra parte de la ciudad/ En la casa de Cleo

Clawdeen estaba llamando a la puerta de la enorme casa de Cleo asta que uno de sus sirvientes le abrió la puerta y la llevo a un cuarto redondo, las paredes no tenían ninguna decoración y eran grises, además de tener extraños símbolos egipcios los asientos eran unas especies de bloque de marfil con uno cojines arriba y una pequeña mesita de té en el centro. Dentro de la habitación se encontraban: Cleo, Frankie, Draculaura, Abbey y Spectra.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde-. Clawdeen dijo mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-. Pregunto Spectra.

-Es… que… me quede dormida-. Ella tartamudeo su respuesta.

Draculaura y Frankie se miraron con sonrisas picaras en sus rostros.

-¿Pero como es posible?-. Draculaura pregunto. -Yo y Frankie pasamos por tu casa y tu mama dijo que no dormiste en tu casa-.

Clawdeen quería rematar a su amiga. Todas las chicas la miraban pícaramente y Clawdeen se sonrojo tanto que ni su pelaje la salvaba.

-Esta bien, no te preguntaremos mas, ya todos sabemos-. Frankie dijo.

-Hablando de parejas como van las cosas entre tu y Johnny, Spectra-. Cleo le pregunto a su amiga que casi se ahoga con su café.

-No se a que te refieres-. El rubor de Spectra solo hizo reír a las monstruitas excepto a Abbey.

-Yo no entender-. Abbey dijo. -Ustedes dos compartir momentos muy bonitos, yo no sabré como lo hacen aquí, pero en montañas solo hacen eso las parejas-.

-No puedo mentirles a ustedes-. Ella bajo la cabeza muy triste, tanto que preocupo a todos, pero luego la levanto extremadamente feliz. –¡Lo amo, lo amo! Cada ves que estamos juntos me enamoro mas y cada ves que nuestra manos se juntan… es…es…es-. Ella dio un largo suspiro.

-El es un poco tétrico si me lo preguntas, a mi-. Frankie le dijo.

-Quizás por fuera parezca un poco serrado, pero cuando miro a sus ojos... los ojos Frankie son el punto donde se mezcla el Cuerpo y el Alma-.

-Y por que no han comenzado a salir?-. Cleo le pregunto.

-Realmente no lo se-. Spectra parecía muy confundida.

-Quizás invitarte al baile en aniversario de las escuelas de lobos y vampiros-. Abbey le recordó.

-Pensé que esa fiesta no se realizaría-. Cleo dijo.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Abbey le pregunto.

-¿No se enteraron?-. Cleo se sorprendió. -No se a sabido nada de Holt y Jackson durante dos semanas y medias, y nadie a sabido algo de su madre-.

-¿Holt?-. Abbey pensó. -Pero si hace dos semanas y medias yo y el…-.

-Pasa algo Abbey-. Draculaura

-Es solo que, me parece raro que niño DJ de fuego desapareces-.

-Cuando Jackson llego a la ciudad ¿Ustedes no eran muy amigos?-. Este era el típico comentario de Cleo.

-Bueno… siendo francos tuvimos una relación muy cercana-. Draculaura.

-¿Y que les paso?-. Frankie les pregunto.

-Es una historia muy larga, y complicada-. Ella dijo.

-Sea como sea estoy segura de que te invitara a salir pronto Spectra-. Clawdeen le dijo.

-No creo-. Spectra se ruborizo

Pero lo bonito del destino es que es incierto. El iCoffin de Spectra empezó a sonar.

-Hola… hola Johnny… si muchas gracias-.

-Hablando del rey de roma-. Draculaura susurro.

En la casa de los chicos.

-Si… si… muchas gracias… y yo…- Johnny se dio vuelta a ver a sus primos curándose las heridas. -Empecé mal y ahora esta mejor… Spectra quiero preguntarte algo-

En la casa de Cleo.

-Si… si… si…- la mas grande sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Spectra. -Claro que si… ok te veo allí-.

Después de colgar ella miro a sus amigas con un rostro incierto, pero que acto seguido se convirtió en una sonrisa.

-Me invito a salir!-. Todas las hay presentes se abrazar, acto seguida todas las chicas la estaban aconsejando que usar. Las cosas en la casa de los chicos no podían ser mas diferentes.

Johnny miro el iCoffin con un temor evidente.

-Esta echo-. El dijo con tristeza.


	6. La verdad sanara el corazón

**E aqui el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.**

**quiero agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón, a la única chica que a comentado mi trabajo, se lo agradesco desde el fondo de mi corazón por que si no hubiera sido por "Like" a mi Fic no hubiera continuado. También agradezco profundamente a todos los que me han comentado atraves del Facebook.**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten... **

* * *

El baile.

El ambiente de la noche era bastante animado. Todos la estaban pasándola muy bien pero Ray y William no dejaban de ver por su primo. Johnny estaba muy nervioso.

-Hombro cálmate o te prometo que te llevare asta la atmosfera y de allí te soltare, me conoces y sabes que lo are-. William le dijo a su primo.

-No se olviden que si ella no me odia después de esta noche todavía me gustaría… decirle lo que siento.-

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá, bien-. William trato de reconfortar a su primo.

-No lo se-. Johnny dijo. -¿Tu que opinas, Ray?-.

-¿Qué opino?-. Ray pregunto, pero de pronto algo pareció llamar su atención. –No me arrepiento de haberme atado a una chica-.

William y Johnny se miraron confusos por este comentario, asta que dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde Ray. Cleo, Frankie Draculaura, Clawdeen, Abbey, Ghoulia, Operetta y Spectra habían aparecido en escena y Spectra causo un gran impacto en nuestro rider favorito. Llevaba puesto un vestido purpura, que iba desde su pecho asta sus rodillas, una faja de un color un poco mas claro que el resto del vestido y sobre la faja una cadena muy fina con un candado en la parte de en frente a modo de cinturón, también llevaba cadenas finas como brazaletes.

-Buena suerte, la necesitas-. William le dijo al oído a su primo mientras se dirigía a Clawdeen.

-Un consejo-. Ray le dijo al oído. –Nunca trates de llegar a segunda base en la primera cita-. Johnny solo rodo los ojos y suspiro.

Mientras trataba de recordar lo que tenia que decir, Spectra se puso delante de el.

-Y bien ¿no te gusta mi vestido?-. El nerviosismo en la vos de Spectra era muy evidente.

-Claro que, si me encanta-. Un tenue rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Antes de que la situación se volviera "complicada" el DJ hablo.

-Es un gusto ser su DJ por una noche mas-. El grito. -Sustituyendo al gran Holt Hyde, por cierto ¿alguien sabe donde esta mi hermano de otra madre, el DJ Holt?-.

Johnny y William se miraron preocupados y luego dirigieron sus miradas hacia Abbey.

-Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado con el?-. El rostro de Abbey expresaba una gran preocupación. De pronto apareció Heath detrás de ella con el pelo lleno de fuego, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Abbey puso su mano en su cara y lo congelo.

Pero William y Ray no se percataron de, Draculaura.

-Entonces lo que nos a dicho Cleo no era una broma-. Ella pensó. -Jackson deberás esta perdido-.

-Sea, como sea es hora de ponernos románticos-. El DJ puso una música suave invitando a las parejas a la pista.

Obviamente los primeros en llegar a la pista fueron William junto a Clawdeen y Ray con Operetta.

Spectra le ofreció su mano a Johnny para ir a bailar, el estaba a punto de aceptarla pero algo paso por su mente y rápidamente retiro su mano asustado, acto seguido el se fue corriendo al bosque. Cualquier otra persona se abría dado por vencido con este tipo de rechazo pero Spectra era la reportera mas tenaz de Salem, ella se fue volando tras de el.

* * *

Spectra bolo por el sendero que creía, Johnny había tomado, asta que llego a un claro lleno de rocas enormes, y para suerte de Spectra Johnny se encontraba allí. Ella lentamente se acerco desde atrás pero antes que ella pudiera decir algo Johnny hablo.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Spectra-. Johnny se dio vuelta para verla.

-¿Por qué huiste?-. Ella se puso enfrente de el.

-Spectra hay algo que necesito contarte-.

¿Es algo tan malo?-.

-Ni yo me lo he perdona, en todos estos años-. El se sentó sobre una gran roca.

-Entonces, solo dímelo-. Ella se sentó a su lado. –Y no te atrevas a dar por sentado mis emociones-.

El solo dio un largo suspiro. -Los ghost riders tenemos que pasar un periodo de entrenamiento para demostrar nuestra lealtad a los dioses griegos, y esta regla no hace excepciones. Un día me asigno una tarea, y bueno…-

Hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Un niño ya grande, casi entrando en la adolescencia montaba un caballo, el estaba vestido con una armadura al estilo templario, pero en ves de la cruz, en el frente era un punto negro en el centro y tres aspas orbitando el punto negro, pero en la espalda estaba bordado otro símbolo: era un escudo, dentro del escudo estaban bordados 6 caballeros y todos ellos tenían armaduras distintas y sobre los bordes superiores del escudo habían 3 lanzas en cada borde respectivamente.

El niño cabalgaba tranquilamente asta que algo brillo en una pequeña bolsa de cuero. El saco de la bolsa un pequeño cristal tras apretarlo una imagen de un William, mas joven, apareció, como si fuera un holograma.

-Johnny ¿que ha pasado, nos han dicho que todavía no has llegado al lugar?-.

-Tranquilo hermano, todas mis misiones son de entrenamiento-.

-Esta no era de entrenamiento, esta es una misión de nivel A-.

El rostro de Johnny cambio a una expresión de horror. El se apresuro a llegar al lugar. Cuando por fin llego, en el horizonte se podía ver un castillo pero este no tenia ninguna luz.

-Algo malo ha pasado-. El pensó.

Cuando el llego las escaleras estaban abandonas, mientras mas se adentraba en el castillo más desolado se volvía. Cuando llego al que el creía que era el centro abrió lentamente la puerta, había una enorme agujero en el techo.

El cerró los ojos y empezó a tener visiones. El sintió la energía de una niña, de un hombre y una mujer desaparecer.

-El cayó de rodillas. -¿Qué he hecho?-. El susurro.

Otra vez en el presente.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?-. Johnny se había parado y le estaba dando la espalda a Spectra que todavía estaba sentada. -A mi se me había encargado proteger a tu familia-. Las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Johnny. -Yo soy el único culpable de todo lo que te ha pasado desde ese día-.

Cada segundo que Johnny no veía a Spectra y no la escuchaba hablar le dolían demasiado. La imaginaba con lagrimas, con un rostro lleno de ira, asta que no pudo mas y se dio vuelta. Johnny quedo impactado, Spectra estaba sonriendo.

-Pero… pero… pero-. Antes de que pudiera decir otra vez, pero, Spectra se puso enfrente de el.

-Yo sabia de eso hace mucho tiempo-. Ella tomo sus manos. -Mi familia fue notificada por el consejo fantasmal, que un Rider novato avía llegado tarde-. Johnny no salía de su asombro. -Recuerdas la noche pasada cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaron. Johnny asintió con la cabeza. Yo también vi los recuerdos de esa noche-.

-Tú… ya… sabias-. El estado de shock de Johnny era sorprendente.

-Lo, vi todo,… tu dolor, tu desesperación, tu sufrimiento y pude ver como sin conocerme me hiciste un lugar muy importante en tu corazón. Mi no-vida ha sido muchas cosas después de ese día, pero nunca mala-. Johnny todavía no daba fe a las palabras que estaba escuchando. –Como fantasma tuve: un hogar bastante agradable, padres que me querían y me criaron con todo el amor que ellos podían darme, buenas amigas y hoy, por, hoy el beneficio de conocerte-. Spectra apretó cariñosamente la mano de Johnny.

Las lagrimas todavía emergían del rostro de Johnny. – ¿Como puedes perdonarme?... sí, yo no me he perdonado.

Spectra le dio la sonrisa mas dulce del planeta. -Tu sabes la respuesta-. Johnny la miro extrañado. -Soy una Purus anima-. Spectra rio.

Tras esto ambos sonrieron y se acercaron más, y más, hasta que se besaron.

Devuelta en el baile.

Johnny y Spectra habían regresado como una pareja y estaban bailando la ultima pieza de música romántica.

Ray y William vieron esto y se alegraron por su primo.

William le hizo a Ray una señas detrás de la espalda de Clawdeen que traducidas significaban "págame".

Hace muchos, muchos, muchos años (una parte del recuerdo que Spectra no vio)

Un joven Johnny estaba de rodillas todavía impactado, asta que un trueno ilumino la noche y… a una figura que lo miraba desde el techo. Johnny no se dio vuelta, no lo miro, pero de todas formas parecía saber de la presencia del ser misterioso.

-Entrégate-. La vos de Johnny cambio a profunda y tétrica.

-No vamos a hablar como monstruos civilizada verdad- la vos del personaje sonaba como una burla a los oídos de Johnny.

Toda la piel de Johnny se seco y se pego a los huesos, se podía ver la totalidad de su escoleta detrás de la piel.

-Date por muerto- la cadena que llevaba en la mano se volvió de fuego.

-No lo creo, niño-. El volvió a burlarse.

El se dio vuelta para atacar y…..

* * *

**Espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mi :-)... la ultima parte sigue como adelanto a lo que seria una historia que estoy proyectando para futuro.**

**Ya que son vacaciones y esta lloviendo donde vivo quizas publique la cantinuacion de esta hiztoria a la media noche... aunque no estoy seguro. **

**No se olviden comentar.**


End file.
